M99CA1 Special Application Scoped Rifle
The M99CA1 Special Application Scoped Rifle (SASR), also commonly called the Stanchion after it's creator, Francine H. Stanchion, is an anti-material Sniper Rifle in use by the UNSC in the 2500s. The C variant was a major improvement to the original design, as well as the failed M99B variant. Operating System The M99C uses an asynchronous linear induction motor, enabling it to electromagnetically propel a munition at huge speeds. The true beauty of the weapon is in the fact that instead of working from a simple firing-pin - propellant mechanism, it works on a Gauss System, in which a magnetic round is fired using electromagnets. In this weapon, the power from the linear induction motor is sent to a series of coils, spread along the length of the barrel, turning the coils into electromagnets. The sequential firing of these coils accelerates the round to high speeds, and the round continues out the barrel due to inertia. However, due to the high-technology involved, the M99C would be very difficult to replace, much to the chagrin of UNSC leaders. Due to this, the weapon is either linked to a generator (mainly when the sniper is in a fixed position), or rechargeable solid state battery packs fitted into the stock, which have lifespan of around 1.5 hours. However, due to an increase in technology, the generators are smaller and man-portable (able to fit into a backpack), and the batteries are also smaller than in the original version, decreasing the weight of the weapon by two pounds. The weapon, once fired, requires a four second recharge time, to recharge all the battery capacitors. The weapon itself is made out of tough thermoplastics, designed to resist the heat produced by the weapon and provide a tough and rigid shell for the weapon. Tougher elements are made from titanium alloys, protecting itself from major impacts and bumps. The barrel is constructed from heat resistant carbonized metal, to stop thermal distortion, which could change the positions of the coils by millimetres, resulting in shots that could miss by metres, at extreme ranges. The barrel is covered in a doppler cooling jacket to protect the weapon from the excess heat it produces. This doppler jacket captures heat then cools it via the doppler effect, keeping the weapon near room temperature, reducing the likelihood of it overheating and reducing its thermal signature. Ammunition The M99CA1 uses a 5.4mm round, made out of ferro-magnetic or paramagnetic material. As a result, the Stanchion has access to a wide variety of rounds. as a result, it can fire ferric-tungsten rounds, depleted uranium or EXCALIBUR munitions. Its choice of munition include regular snub nosed slugs, causing excessive amounts of damage to individual targets, armour piercing rounds, splinter round, explosive and incendiary rounds. Uses The M99CA1 is rarely seen in the rounds of regular forces, though a few are seen in the hands of explosive ordnance disposal specialists. More often than not, they are used by UNSC Special Forces, as extremely long range anti-materiel/anti-personnel rifles. During conflicts, its a chosen method of taking out enemy leadership and vital materiel. As a result, many special forces detachments have at least one sniper team using this weapon system. It is most commonly used when engaging forces at massive range, often across dense terrain where the power of the round, combined with reconnaissance assets means a shot can be designated regardless of line of sight, or in tight urban combat situations, where line of sight is not always a possibility, and targets must be neutralized, often through several walls, or even through an entire building. UNSC Remarks Category:UNSC Weapons